


Sit upon my throne

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Married Jonsa, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: And now, looking back at Tormund, Jon shifted, cursing inwardly as his brain was flooded with images of Sansa in such a position, how gorgeous she would look above him, how sweet it would be to watch her arch and tremble above him as she ground against his mouth, the way his hands would be able to reach her beautiful locks as she tilted her head in pleasure.“You ought to get home boy,” Tormund chuckled, glancing into his drink before taking a long sip. He belched as he put his tankard back on the table and grinned at Jon once more. “If you want your pretty red Queen to sit on your face as though it were a throne, I would hurry along before she is asleep.”Letter Q (Queening) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Sit upon my throne

Jon supposed he had been naive to think that Tormund couldn’t shock him anymore.

But the ale that burst out of his lips and across the table, the desperate coughs and that despairing familiar heat in his cheeks clearly stated otherwise.

Tormund merely stared at him with a wide grin, one eyebrow cocked towards Jon and it made him bristle in embarrassment, snatching his tankard more roughly than intended and taking another, far more dignified sip.

“You’ve truly never tried it?” the wildling asked, followed by a low chuckle and a shake of his head. He turned in his seat, his left arm braced across the surface of the table and his own tankard moving back and forth as he continued to talk animatedly. “I thought you liked kissing your ladies there!”

“I do!” Jon muttered, casting a glance around the tavern to make sure nobody was listening to such a conversation.

Since the war had ended, Jon and a few men would travel to Wintertown for a few drinks every week in order to relax and escape the duties of their new, peaceful lives.

The first time had been a week after he had wed Sansa beneath the heart tree at Winterfell. And Jon thought he had flushed enough to last a lifetime on that occurrence alone as he recalled Tormund talking about all manner of things that Jon, still practically a green boy, had been equally horrified as he was aroused.

He has never told Tormund that he had taken some of his advice from that night, to very successful results!

But this was the first time Tormund had brought up this particular act for the topic of the night’s conversation. Of course, Jon was no stranger to using his mouth to bring a lady pleasure. He loved to do it and, Sansa clearly loved it from the way she moaned and shuddered beneath him every time.

He had assumed there were only so many ways to do it though, the ways he knew instinctively. One being the lady standing and him working her while on his knees, the other with her on her back and he between her spread thighs.

And when Tormund had teased Jon for his known love of such a thing, commenting that that was why the ladies loved his pouts so much for it drew attention to his mouth, he had then gone on to ask Jon what way he preferred to do such an act.

Jon had refused to answer both in defiance of his embarrassment and for the sake of Sansa. She would be more mortified than him should she ever find out he had disclosed such intimate details of their couplings, even if it were to Tormund who, despite teasing Jon mercilessly on anything and everything, would keep his confidence if he were to ask.

And when Tormund had casually stated that his favourite was when his wife would sit on his face and desperately fuck his mouth, that had been when Jon had lost most of the ale in his mouth to the table.

And now, looking back at Tormund, Jon shifted, cursing inwardly as his brain was flooded with images of Sansa in such a position, how gorgeous she would look above him, how sweet it would be to watch her arch and tremble above him as she ground against his mouth, the way his hands would be able to reach her beautiful locks as she tilted her head in pleasure.

“You ought to get home boy,” Tormund chuckled, glancing into his drink before taking a long sip. He belched as he put his tankard back on the table and grinned at Jon once more. “If you want your pretty red Queen to sit on your face as though it were a throne, I would hurry along before she is asleep.”

***

Surprisingly, Sansa was still up when he entered her chambers. She started at the sound of the door as he entered and turned to blink at him in confusion.

“Is it so late?” she asked, quickly beginning to pack away her sewing.

“No, I left earlier,” Jon replied. Sansa’s brows furrowed as she looked to him once more and he crossed over to where she sat, his hands settling gently on her shoulders as he placed a soft kiss to her head. “I missed you.”

Her laugh echoed around the room, warming Jon’s bones better than the fire beside them. She tilted her head back to look at him, a smile spreading across her face.

“How did you ever survive weeks without me before Jon?” she teased.

“By thinking of how sweet it would be to see you again, my love,” he whispered, his hands slipping down to grasp her breasts. Sansa moaned, her eyes fluttering shut at the feel of his touch as Jon nuzzled his nose against her neck.

“To bed,” she commanded softly, shifting out of his arms.

Jon grinned, curling a hand around her waist as she stood and pulling her back against him. She giggled, one hand rising to slide through his curls and keep him close as he started peppering kisses along her neck, his fingers grasping the material of her skirts.

“I have something new in mind for tonight,” he murmured, giving her ear a quick, teasing bite.

“Oh?” she questioned, her lips curving up into a curious smile. “Well, I’ve liked all your suggestions so far.”

Jon hummed in agreement. She most certainly had enjoyed everything he had done to her in their bed, all the things she had done to him too. And he had a feeling that she would like this one too.

He pulled at the ties of her dress, his hands roaming across the pale skin as he moved the material away. She turned as her skirts fell to the floor, winding both her hands around his neck and pulling him into a messy kiss.

Jon groaned, his fingers spread across the curves of her hips as he started walking her back to the bed. As they tumbled onto the furs, Sansa giggled again as she looked up at him and Jon smiled softly at the sight of her red hair spilling around her. She looked as radiant as always, he thought with amusement, even here when she is in bed with him, she remains so utterly beautiful.

_And she’s all mine_

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt in silent request and Jon moved to pull it up over his head. He stood up then, remembering to pull his boots off before he moved to untie his breeches. Sansa sat up then, licking her lips as she reached to help him.

He hissed as her palm slid into the gap of his open breeches, stroking his length with confidence as she grinned up at him triumphantly. Jon felt like reminding her that she didn’t need to be anywhere near his cock for him to be completely and utterly at her mercy.

He grasped her wrist gently and pulled it away, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips as he crawled over her. She opened her legs, expecting him to lie between them but he sifted to lie on his side, his hands stroking her ribs as he deepened the kiss.

“What new thing did you have in mind tonight?” she whispered against his lips as they parted. Jon grinned at her, his hands gripping her hips as he shifted onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She frowned down at him.

“I …we have done this before,” she stated.

“Aye, you’ve ridden my cock often enough,” he agreed, his hands falling to lie against her ass as he smirked up at her. “But you haven’t ridden my face yet.”

“I haven’t _what?_ ” she cried, eyes widening and that blush Jon loved so much staining her cheeks.

“Come up here sweetling,” he murmured, patting her ass affectionately until she hesitantly started to shift her body upwards, her blush traveling down her neck and to her breasts.

“Jon…this…this is so…” she began, trailing off at the sight of Jon’s grin.

“Filthy?” he suggested, moving one hand to stroke up her side towards her breast. He shot her another smirk. “We’ve done filthier things than this, my love.”

Her blush darkened at his words and he gave a slight chuckle, lying back against the pillow. She gave him a shy glance, teeth biting into her bottom lip in nervousness while he waited.

And then, she moved.

Jon groaned when her scent hit him as she hovered shyly above him, placing her palms on the wall for support. Jon’s hands immediately dropped to her ass once more, pushing her forward until his nose brushed her curls.

She keened, hips bucking sharply against his mouth as he started his tongue repeatedly traced a path up through her folds. Jon groaned softly, fingers grasping her cheeks to keep her pressed against his face as he worked.

“Oh, oh gods! Jon! _Jon!_ ”

She was moving desperately above him, her arms pulled tight as she pushed against the wall to brace herself, grinding her hips in frantic circles, all but shoving herself against his mouth over and over and over.

He glanced up at her face and moaned softly, the sight almost sending him over the edge himself. Her eyes were wide and dark, her pink lips parted as she panted helplessly, her entire face flushed with pleasure.

He felt her muscles clench beneath his hands, her movements becoming more erratic as she chased her release. He pressed his tongue flat against her bundle of nerves, swiping his tongue in harder, faster movements as she quivered above him, back arching and hips pushing down hard on his face as her thighs clamped around his head.

She murmured his name again, soft and raspy from her pleasure and he stroked her thighs as she moved away from him. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and he could tell from the feel that his mouth and beard were positively soaked with her.

“I think you enjoyed that, my Queen” he teased, his tongue moving across his lips in a slow, deliberate motion that had her breath hitching, her eyes following the movement.

And then she shook herself from her thoughts and gave him a smirk of her own as she started peppering kisses down his chest, his stomach until her mouth was ghosting across his sex. He groaned in anticipation, hiking himself up on his elbows to watch.

“Almost as much as you’ll enjoy this, my King,” she replied.


End file.
